Ana Flower - Jane
by SamanthaAquaMalfoy
Summary: Poor little forgotten Jane in the mental hospital. The nurses didn't know she was a witch, that she wasn't crazy, that she was Ana Flower Potter. Too bad really. She had to see it all. Everything horrid that happened to her little sister, sweet little Lily Grace Potter - the girl who lived. READ THE WARNINGS INSIDE! Rated M for suicidal themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: If I haven't mentioned it already, I was in the hospital for awhile. Some of the nurses are stupid. Some of them was your Nana's friend's nurse when she had cancer.**

**I hate doctors. They never listen. Neither do teachers, or counselors, or therapists, or psychiatrists.**

* * *

**In any case, this was something unfinished. So I finished it. I seriously need to start working on my current story. Sorry everyone. If you care, anyway. So, an explanation for the confusing characters:**

Lily Grace Potter/red-haired girl = Harry James Potter

Lord Voldemort/red-eyed man = Voldemort

Lei = OC

Ana Flower = OC

* * *

**WARNINGS:**

**suicide**

**multiple OC**

**tragedy**

**mental hospital**

**OOC**

**fem versions of characters**

**torture**

**character death**

* * *

I am daughter of Lily and James Potter. I am Jane. Plain little forgotten Jane. Jane Doe is all they'll ever think of me now. Am I a doe? Am I the lovely girl my mother once was, before she fell in love with the stag? I cannot ask – for they are dead, and I am gone.

Everyone who knew me before, forgot me.

It's too bad. So sad. All the little girls cry because the fairytale ended up sad, with poor little Jane. I don't feel sorry. This is my story. I don't care if they cry. I don't care if they _die _- it is mine. I won't ever change it.

* * *

When I was barely three, I got a sister, Lily Grace. Lord Voldemort knocked down our door when I was four. He killed my father, and he stunned my mother, "for Severus' sake." I ran upstairs, to the nursery. "You're gonna have to go through me." Hands on my hips – frown on my face.

He laughed – a raspy laugh, a ghost laugh – "So, I have to kill two little girls – what even is your name?" He asked me, curiously.

I didn't answer. My mistake.

He choked me with one hand, pointed his wand at my chest with the other. "Answer me, girl," he hissed, glaring with the blood red eyes I'd come to know so well from the tales I'd been told.

"I used to be called Ana. Ana Flower."

He looked at me strangely. "Used to be?"

"Yes. I soon will be known as Jane. Little deranged crazy Jane. I know my future. I'm going to be called Jane. You might as well get on with it. I know what a cruciatus curse feels like."

* * *

Little Jane Doe is a hospital patient now. They call her Flower. It's on her file: Jane "Flower" Doe. They've learned several things about Jane by now. Her favorite color is red; Her favorite nurse is Lei. She loves to play with the little children, especially the ones with red hair.

And sometimes, she tells a story:

"Once there was a girl with firey red hair, who's name was Lily Grace. And Lily Grace grew up in a horrible place called Privecy. All the people at Privecy were mean and horrible to her. But Lily Grace endured it all.

"And one day, when she wasn't so much of a little girl anymore, Lily Grace ran away to a magic kingdom called Maergona, and went to a school for magic people. And the people at the school were divided into three: the light, the grey, the dark. And Lily Grace was grey. Everyone wanted Lily Grace to be light, but she didn't agree.

"Then one day she met someone dark, who was a Dragon. And the Dragon taught her all about the dark, and she liked the dark better than the light. One day, the Dragon introduced Lily Grace to the darkest of them all, the one with the red eyes. At first, she was angry at the man with red eyes - because he hurt _her_. And they fought, but then they fell. The red-eyed man fell in love with his red-haired girl.

"The red-haired girl had a sister, and this sister used to be called Ana Flower. Now she is Jane. Poor little Jane. Jane is alone, without her red-haired sister. She's watching everything though, because Jane has three eyes. And Jane was sorry that her mum had to die in the explosion, when she was supposed to live. Poor little Jane, Jane with three eyes."

* * *

They never make the connection. Nobody ever did, it's too bad really.

As for Lily Grace and Tom Marvolo, they lived. Tom Marvolo never told Lily she had a sister, that he tortured her, that he left her to die in an alley.

* * *

But Ana didn't die. Ana's in a hospital, and they all call her Jane. And they all think she's crazy, and maybe she is, but she understands, because she sees it all with her three eyes. And she cries, because Lily will never know she had an Ana. It's too bad. So sad. Ana's ready to die. Ana's going to sleep, because she doesn't want to see the red-eyed man lie to her little Lily.

Lei checked on her in the morning. She was asleep, forever, clutching a bloody crystal sphere in her hand. There was no blood on Ana. How she did die, nobody knew.

* * *

Ana knows. She tore out her eye, and once you have the eye, you must endure it. If you disown it, death is your friend. Ana's best friends with death, didn't you know?

* * *

**Post-Fic A/N: Yes! I've now written a time turner fic _and _a seer fic.**

**If you would like to see pictures of characters, go to my profile for the link.**


	2. Dear Anonymous Reviewer

Dear Anonymous Flamer: Shut the f up. Okay? Didn't I warn you there was gonna be ooc? Well there you have it. And I apologize for language.


End file.
